The invention relates to a cutting or sawing tool with a liner oscillating drive.
Hand tools with a pneumatic linear oscillating drive have been disclosed, for example, by DE-A-197 46 447, these hand tools being used for filing, sawing, polishing or cutting. The oscillating drive has a piston mounted in a displaceable manner in a handle body and having a piston rod, to the free end of which a tool holder is fastened. The piston is generally driven by a flutter valve.
The tool holder for such a hand tool is disclosed in more detail in DE-A-2 939 896. It essentially comprises a basic body having a T-shaped cross section, on the front and rear ends of which clamping pins are integrally formed. The tool holder has a through-hole, into which a tool shaft is inserted from one side and the piston rod of the linear oscillating drive is inserted from the other side. The shaft and piston rod can be fixed in the clamping pins by means of clamping collars. The tool holder is mounted in a C-shaped mounting piece arranged on the handle body. The mounting piece absorbs forces acting transversely to the direction of movement of the tool, so that the bearings of the piston rod in the interior of the housing are relieved.
Such hand tools are not very suitable as cutting tools, in particular knives or saws, for the foodstuffs sector, since the tool holder is quickly contaminated and is difficult to clean. Hygiene regulations are therefore not complied with. In addition, cutting residues stuck in the tool or knife holder impair the operability of the tool.
Furthermore, lateral forces occur when using knifes, in particular large butchers knives or saws, on account of the relatively long lever arm and on account of the relatively large working surface of the knife, and these lateral forces can only be absorbed in an inadequate manner by a C-shaped mounting piece. The knife xe2x80x9cfluttersxe2x80x9d when subject to high stress.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a cutting tool which has a linear oscillating drive and can also be used in the foodstuffs sector.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cutting tool which withstands high lateral loads.
According to the invention, the knife holder and knife shaft are cohesively connected together, in particular sealed. The knife blade and knife holder can therefore be jointly removed from their handle body for cleaning.
It is advantageous that knife blades from series production can be used for this. This is especially advantageous, since the knives have to be used frequently.
The knife holder preferably has an essentially parallelepiped-shaped basic body which is mounted in a displaceable manner in a rectangular knife guide of the handle body. As a result, lateral forces which occur even in the case of large and long knives can be absorbed by the knife guide in order to relieve the transmission element of the linear oscillating drive.
A knife guide which is in one piece and has a locating opening with rounded-off corners for the basic body permits cost-effective production.
If the outer corners of the basic body and the inner corners of the knife guide are rounded with different radii of curvature, large destructive forces in the corner regions of the mounting can be prevented during canting or twisting of the knife.
Further advantageous embodiments follow from the dependent claims.